I'm With You
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A powerful earthquake hits L.A. will the inner strength of Miley be enough to help her and Lily survive it?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

I'm with you...

San Andreas Fault, running over 800 miles in California, USA and Baja California, Mexico, is not only one of the biggest visible geological faults but also one of the most dangerous, believed to be capable of separating half of California it has been kinda dormant... but now, it's about to awake... and cause a major catastrophe that will affect the lives of many in the the beautiful state of California.

Sea View High school. Miley Stewart and her friend Lilian Truscott are in their classroom with their piers when suddenly her desk began to tremble.

-Miley...

Miley turned around and held her friend's hands... for the first time she saw Lilian Truscott really scared.

-Calm down everyone, it was just an old California tremor, nothing to fear. -Mr. Corelli said

Later that day Miley saw Liliy again when they met in their lockers for the next class they had together since they had separated in the previous period as Miley was taking Home Economics while Lily had chosen carpentry.

-Are you all right? -Miley said

-Yeah... sorry about before... it was silly...

-Why did you got so scared? -Miley asked

-I don't know... I'm a little claustrophobic I think...

Miley hugged her.

-Everything will be OK, don't worry... besides, there may be a long time before another quake -the brunette assured her.

But things were very very different, at the US Geological Survey (USGS) two men look at the screen that monitors the San Andreas Fault, after the early earthquake there were several more, although not sensitive, enough to worry them.

-Over 45 so far... this is not good Jim - one of them said

-Something it's not right... let's keep monitoring Bob... -the other man replied

-Should I file a report? -Bob asked

-Yeah.

That night at the Stewart Residence.

-What's wrong bud... you're too quiet -Robbie Ray said

-mmm? Nothing... it's just...

-It's about the earthquake this morning right?

-Lily got almost hysterical...

-But she has you to help her, you should be proud. -Robbie Ray replied

-Guess so... can I be excused? I'm not too hungry...

-Sure Bud, go ahead.

Little did Miley knew what the next day would bring. At recess she went with Lily to the basement of the school as Lily's backpack got hidden by a prankster.

-Lily are you sure Brain brought your backpack here? -Miley asked

-That's what Marissa told me... let's go look over there... -Lily said

But at that particular moment, the first movement struck, it was measured later at 6.0 in the international Richter scale. Lily hugged Miley with all her strength as the second arrived with her backpack.

-Calm down Lily it's all right... let's go back to class...

But as the two girls began their walk, the second movement, the real earthquake stroke with all it's might, for exactly 25 seconds the earth moved in an intensity later measured in 7.5 in the international Richter scale.

-LILY COME ON!!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! -Miley yelled as pieces of concrete began to fall

-MILEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

That was the last sound heard from Sea View Highschool as the entire structure collapsed in a eerie and silent pile of rubble sending a white cloud of dust to everything nearby...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I'm with you

Silence. That's all that covered the pile of steel and concrete which now was the three story building of the Sea View High School after a massive 7.5 Richter scale earthquake moved the earth all over the state of California, but the silence lasted only half a minute as, on one side, bloody and shocked figures began to emerge from the rubble, while another group, the ones who were in sports class, ran to the building to aid their piers and find relatives, among them, Jackson Stewart, Miley's brother and Oliver Oken, Lily's boyfriend and close friend of the Stewarts.

-MILEY!!! MY GOD!!! MILEY!!!!

-LILY!!! LILIAN!!!! WHERE'S THE CLASSROOM??? -Oliver yelled as they climbed up

-OK.. They... they were on the third floor... let's go over there, by that window.. -Jackson replied

Jackson crawled as much as he could and began to look for his sister.

-MILEY!!! MILEY!!!!

-help... -a weak voice said.

-OLIVER HELP ME!!!

Both teenagers began to remove concrete and steel in a desperate effort to get to the person asking for help, using all their strength they lifted a huge piece of concrete and Jackson was able to reach inside and found Sarah, her face was bloodied and her glasses were completely shattered.

-Oliver I need you here, you pull that piece of concrete up and I'll pull Sarah out, all right?

The teenager did as told but the piece was too heavy for him alone, yelling and signaling to others he got five more guys to help him, seconds later they pulled Sarah out of the rubble, her breathing was very paused and she barely opened her eyes, a line of blood was came out of her mouth, Jackson held her hand.

-Sarah... it's me Jackson... Jackson Stewart... where was Miley... was she in the classroom?

The teenager gasped for air.

-No...

-What about Lily?

Unable to speak again she shook her head weakly until it stopped.

-Sarah? Sarah wake up... come on... wake up... -Oliver said

With his face full of tears Jackson pull him from the girl.

-It's over Oliver...

Little did they know that deep beneath them two figures began to move.

-Lily?

Miley found herself in a crawling space, she felt her face wet, the side of her body burned when she tried to breath, nonetheless she crawled to the last place she knew Lily was.

-Lily please... where are you...

-Miley...

-Lily I'm here...

-My body hurts... and something is crushing my leg...

Miley used her cell phone to provide some light.... she held Lily's hand with all her might.

-We're going to get out of here... both of us...

-M... Miley...

-What?

-You... you're... bleeding...

The teenager remembered the wetness on her face... passing her hand over it she noticed it was blood.

-Don't worry... I'll be fine... we both will be fine...

-It hurts...

-DARN CELL PHONE!!! There's no signal... don't worry Lily I'm with you and... Lily? LILY WAKE UP!!!

-Let me sleep please... it hurts too much...

-No... it's too dangerous... just hold my hand... I won't leave you...

Miley closed her eyes and held Lily's hand tighter as more debris fell near them with a thundering sound.

-Miley what happened.... I'm scared...

-It's all right... just some debris... we're safe... don't worry.

-Miley...

-Yeah...?

-Nobody will come get us...

-Of course they will... why would

-Nobody knew we were on the basement... we can be here for days...

-It'll be OK Lily... believe me

But as night came and the rescue efforts continued Jackson and Robbie Ray waited helplessly.

-Mr. Stewart we're doing our best believe me, unfortunately the area where your daughter's classroom was collapsed completely, we're doing our best to find her. -said the rescue team commander

-Can I help? -Jackson said

-You'll do better if you stay here son. We'll find her.

Below, Miley woke up when Lily began to cough.

-Lily?

-I'm thirsty... my leg hurts too much...

Trying to move as best as she could Miley searched in Lily's backpack to see if she had anything useful... fortunately the blond had a can of juice, after opening it she helped her friend drink.

-M... Miley... Miley wait...

-What?

-Have some juice...

-I'm fine don't worry, you need it.

-Miley we have been her for hours... don't play brave with me...

-OK... just a sip...

Miley noticed that Lily shivered, getting as close to her as she could she hugged her trying to remain awake. Miley was nearly asleep when a yell from Lily woke her up, the teenager was openly crying and had her eyes closed.

-Lily what's wrong?

-Make it stop please... I can take it anymore...

Miley crawled to the area where Lily's leg was crushed under concrete, using all her strength and even hurting her hands, she was unable to move it even a millimeter.

-Miley stop please... you're hurting yourself...

Miley crawled back to Lily and held her hands.

-We're coming out, just stay with me.... please...

Outside, rescuers came to Robbie Ray, Jackson and Lily's Mom Heather.

-Are you sure they were in class? We already cleaned up that area and there's nobody there. -the commander said

Jackson's eyes opened wide as he realized something.

-I'm jackass... they weren't... they weren't there...

-What? -Robbie Ray said

-When... when we pulled Sarah out... she told Oliver and me that Miley and Lily weren't on the classroom...

-We'll keep looking, don't worry -the commander said as he went back to resume the rescue operation.

Under the rubble Miley was cleaning Lily's face and helping her eat a piece of a candy bar she had on the backpack, since it was the only food they had Miley decided to make the best of it by dividing it into small pieces and having some along with Lily.

-I'm scared...

-It's OK Lily we're getting out of this... you'll see...

Suddenly a pile of debris fell on the teenagers...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I'm with you

Lily coughed, it had been three days since she and her best friend Miley got entombed alive when the building that used to be their high school, collapsed as a consequence of a massive earthquake that hit all the state of California, Miley was leaning beside her friend, all that they had to eat was two small pieces of a candy bar they've been sharing, Miley was able to fetch water using her sweater and placing it in a broken pipe.... using the can they had she filled it and made sure Lily was as best as possible. But the blond noticed something.

-Miley... why are you using just one hand?

-What?

-Since yesterday... when this started you could use both of your hands... I have noticed that you only use your left...

-*giggle* Don't be silly

-Really... show me your right hand.

Miley began to sob.

-My arm is broken... yesterday, when more debris fell... something hit my arm...

-Oh my God...

-It's OK... I'll... I'll keep taking care of you until someone get us out...

Later that day Miley was fighting not to fall asleep when a sound near startled her, weak and tired, she crawled and saw a small light... suddenly a voice woke her up.

-Anybody there? -the rescuer said through the micro-speaker

-help... please...

Outside Billie Ray and Jackson were glaring at all the people moving on the debris when someone yelled

-WE FOUND THEM!!! OVER HERE!!!!

Below Miley went back to Lily.

-They found us Lils... they're coming to get us...

Lily only coughed.

-Come on Lily... you can do it... please...

Suddenly debris fell and a rescuer came to them.

-Come on, I'll get you out!!!

-NO!!! GET LILY!!! SHE'S TRAPPED!!!

-go... M... Miley just go...

-NO!!! I'm with you all the way... I'm not going to leave you... LET GO OF ME!!!! NO!!! LILY!!!!

Using all his might the rescuer pulled Miley out, the teenager was so weak that she was completely unconscious when she was put in the stretcher, two hours later Lily was pulled out also, the following day Miley woke up.

-Dad...

-Shhh... rest Miles... everything is OK...

-Lily... her... her leg...

-She's OK... they saved her leg...

Two days later Miley was able get up from her bed and go see Lily... her arm was in a cast and still hurt, her face had bandages because of the cuts she suffered and in the top of her head had a bandage going all around to cover the ten stitches she got in her forehead. As she got closer she overheard Heather and a Doctor talking.

-I know this is hard for you Mrs. Truscott but... it may be the only way...

-Are you sure?

-She should be awake by now... and the fever is not lowering, look, the only possible reason is that her leg is infected... the sooner we amputate the sooner she'll begin to recover and

-NO!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT LILY!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!-Miley yelled with her face filled with tears

-Miley... -Heather said in surprise.

-Please... you're going to kill her... don't do it please... she... couldn't bear it... please... she'll be fine... just... give her a chance...

Heather glared at the tear filled face of Miley and then to the Doctor.

-Let's give her the antibiotic one more day... then we'll see...

He nodded and ordered the nurse to proceed. Miley walked to Lily's bed and held her hand.

-Lily please... get better... you can do it... please...

The following morning Miley asleep on Lily's room when the blond woke up.

-M... Miley?

-Lily!!! -Slowly Miley got up and got to her friend

-We made it... -Lily said crying

-I told you... -Miley said caressing her forehead with her healthy hand.

Lily glared at her leg, the infection gave away and now the long recovery process was ahead of her.

-Guess I'll be on a wheel chair for a while huh?

-And I'll be with you all the way Lils, don't worry.

Lily sat and hugged her.

The End.


End file.
